


Caring For Shizuo

by Ari Dart (areodus)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areodus/pseuds/Ari%20Dart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Izaya are assigned the task of caring for the injured Shizuo for the day, thanks to Izaya’s teasing. Will all three of you survive? Will the house even survive? You have to find out for yourself…<br/>Also, has Izaya always been this dirty with you, or is he just trying to get on Shizuo's nerves? And are you really the person Shizuo thought you were?<br/>Written from Shizuo’s point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring For Shizuo

Shizuo woke up to the morning sun shining on his eyelids. It seemed peaceful.

He lay there a few more moments, enjoying the feeling of the warm sunlight on his skin.

Then it hit him.

The stench.

He bolted upright. The flea.

He opened his mouth to shout out in anger, but he stopped when he noticed he wasn’t in his own bed.

Huh?

Looking down, he noticed his upper body was all bandaged up. The smell in the air told him he was probably in the flea’s house…why? Anger bubbled up again until he noticed a slightly different smell mingled with the flea’s own scent. It took him a second, but then he realized it was the smell of his close friend: you.

He relaxed a bit. If you were here maybe things won’t be so bad. Or better yet, maybe the flea was gone on some business trip.

He heard sounds coming from the other side of the wall. He focused a little more and noticed that it must be coming from the bedroom next to the one he’s in.

It was the sound of two people speaking in hushed tones.

It was you and Izaya speaking to each other. His anger spiked again at the sound of the flea’s voice, and he clenched and unclenched his fists to try and calm himself down for your sake, not Izaya’s. You often acted as mediator between Izaya and him, and you actually treated Shizuo very kindly and politely. You have prevented quite a few fights between the two of them, and Shizuo respected that.

The ex-bartender doesn’t understand how you can even look at Izaya, let alone live with him. He couldn’t believe it when you recently moved in with the shady informant. He thought for the longest time that Izaya either paid you or tricked you to be in a relationship with him, but once he got to know you he realized that you actually really loved Izaya for who he is. Shizuo still doesn’t understand, and even tried warning you that Izaya is dangerous, but by now it’s been over a year and Izaya hasn’t done anything terribly wrong to you. Shizuo doesn’t know how you can love Izaya when he is teasing and pestering you all the time (just as much if not more than he teases Shizuo), yet when you two walk together you look so happy to be with him.

By now his heart rate slowed to the point that the sound of blood rushing through his ears was quieter. He can hear you two better now, realizing that you two were being quiet for his sake, probably thinking he was still asleep.

He can hear a teasing tone in Izaya’s voice, and a stern one in yours.

“Maybe I should give him a rude awakening?”

“Don’t you _dare_.” You hissed.

“It’s bad enough that we’re stuck with him for the day, why can’t I get some fun?”

“And who’s fault is that?”

Silence from Izaya, then, “Well, you told me you’d reward me if I behaved, and I haven’t received my reward yet.”

“You have to prove that you deserve it: get through the day without trying to kill Shizuo, and maybe then you’ll receive your reward.”

“You’re so mean~ I wanted my reward last night but you pushed me away, and now I have to wait even longer?”

“Because we have a visitor on the other side of the wall…and your rival at that. Do you really want him hearing _that_?”

“I was hoping it’d either disgust him or make him jealous, cause he sure as hell doesn’t get any of _that_ ~”

Shizuo heard a loud _slap_.

“My, my, you’re in such a bad mood this morning!” The informant chided, seemingly not bothered at all by whatever that slap was.

“Perhaps because I’m stuck taking care of two children today. Bad enough I normally have to deal with one…now I have _two_!”

Shizuo almost found it cute how you two were speaking in hushed tones together in your room, but it made him feel incredibly lonely and jealous. The fact that the stupid flea actually has someone special in his life was just disgusting.

However, Shizuo didn’t understand what you two meant by “ _that_.” Especially during the night, what possibly could “ _that_ ” mean? The only thing couples do is sleep and the occasional se-

He felt his face get beet red as his innocent mind finally clicked what exactly “ _that_ ” was. The fact that you two were talking about it in such a casual way meant it wasn’t the first time either.

Shizuo had to cover his mouth to prevent a disgusting noise from coming out. The fact that anyone slept with the flea was gross, and to think that a seemingly innocent person like you would…

He got frustrated to the point that he ripped off his bandages hoping — _praying_ — his wounds were healed and that he could leave this hellhole. They weren’t healed, and in fact his wounds looked like the worse ones he’s had yet.

“What the hell?!” He yelled in anger: he couldn’t remember where he got them from, but he sure as hell had a good idea who gave them to him, “Fleeaaaa!!!”

“Oh, it seems Shizu-chan is up~” Izaya said loud enough for Shizuo to hear, “I can hear his anger from here hahaha!”

Shizuo heard another _slap_.

“Ah! You’re so mean~ Slapping me on the same cheek as you did earlier.”

“Maybe if you didn’t act like you enjoyed it I would take that comment more seriously.”

Soon after, the door to the room Shizuo was in opened to reveal a disgruntled you and a grinning Izaya.

Izaya was fully dressed, as expected, minus his fur coat of course. His hair had no sign of a bed head. His left cheek was _very_ red, and Shizuo wondered that if he looked close enough if he would see a hand print. In his one hand was a coffee cup that had “I  <3 Humans” written on it.

You, on the other hand, were the complete opposite: pyjamas and bathrobe on, hair wild, and still a little sleepy. You didn’t look to be in the best mood either.

“Good morning Shizuo-san.”

“Good mornin’ Shizu-chan~”

Seeing the flea’s face first thing in the morning pissed Shizuo off to no end, causing him to grab the nearest object — a lamp — and thro-

“Don’t you _dare_ throw that!” You growled viciously.

Shizuo was so surprised at your tone of voice that he dropped the lamp, which landed safely on the bed.

“They’re so _pleasant_ in the morning, aren’t they?” Izaya happily chirped.

Shizuo looked from your face to Izaya’s, not sure what to do. He wanted to try throwing something unbreakable, but he was afraid you’d yell at him again.

“You two better get along _or else_!” You glared intensely back and forth between the two of them.

Izaya held up his one hand that wasn’t holding his coffee in surrender, a goofy grin still on his face, while Shizuo continued to stare, mouth open.

“Shizuo! Do you understand?”

“Y-yes!”

You whipped around and faced Izaya, “You go make something to eat while I bandage up Shizuo again, _thanks to you_.”

Izaya laughed, “Okay, darling~”

You went to slap him again on the opposite cheek, but this time Izaya caught your hand with a grin.

“I’m going, I’m going!” He turned with another laugh and left.

You let out a very exhausted sigh and let your shoulders slouch.

Shizuo watched as you made your way to the side of the bed and sat, grabbing a packet of bandages from the box on the floor.

Shizuo remained quiet as you carefully patched him up. You explained to him that the reason why he’s here is cause Izaya had tried setting him up to die, but in the end failed because Celty stepped in. She immediately brought Shizuo to the nearest place she knew, which at the time was Izaya’s place, and texted Shinra over. Shinra, of course, was amazed and thrilled at the fact that Shizuo survived such a thing, wanting to do more studies on him (Celty didn’t let him).

After patching Shizuo up, Shinra refused to let Celty bring Shizuo home. He said Shizuo was in bad condition and shouldn’t be moved. When Izaya tried paying him extra, Shinra still refused saying he can’t care for Shizuo since him and Celty have a date the whole next day.

Shizuo vaguely remembers Celty mentioning her date with Shinra to him the other day.

As punishment for what Izaya has done to Shizuo, you and Izaya now have to take care of Shizuo for the day. After Shinra had left, you mentioned to Izaya how it all seemed a little overkill, to which Izaya said it was and that Shinra only did that to appear assertive in front of Celty.

“Why didn’t the flea say anything to Shinra?” Shizuo suddenly asked.

“I have no clue.” You looked up at Shizuo, “You think just cause I live with him that I’d know what he’s thinking all the time?” Looking down with a frown, you add, “He probably didn’t say anything cause he thought it’d be a great chance to try and mess with you.”

“Oh, is that why you…” Shizuo patted his cheek.

“Hm? Oh, I suppose? He is being so annoying today. He isn’t normally like this.” You look up frantically, “B-but I don’t normally slap him like that either!”

Shizuo smiled and patted your head, “S’not like I mind anyway.” He looked away, “The flea deserves it.”

You laughed. Meanwhile, Shizuo is glad that you now seemed to be back to the person he knows: kind, gentle, quiet.

“Oh, I patched up your clothes for you too.” You reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pull out his clothes, all neatly folded. Sitting on top of the clothes were the items he had on him at the time he got injured: his sunglasses, phone, wallet, lighter, and a pack of cigarettes.

“Thanks…” Shizuo murmured, taking his clothes.

“I don’t want thanks yet. Get through the day without tearing this place apart: _that_ would be thanks.” You look sternly at him, “Don’t destroy anything. Remember, even though it’s Izaya’s stuff, it’s my stuff too and I worked hard for it just as much as he did.” You lean in closer for emphasis, eyes dark and voice dangerously calm, “I’ll be very angry if you tear this place apart.”

Shizuo gulped. He thought of how you remind him of his mother sternly telling him what not to do when he was a kid. He starts to realize that you are not quite the exact same kind, gentle, quiet person he knows and is friends with, and he’s starting to understand how you and Izaya get along so well.

You straightened up and placed a sweet smile on your face, “So please be more…tolerant than you usual are.” After Shizuo nodded, you added, “You should get dressed and come down soon: breakfast should be ready shortly. Bathroom is just down the hall on your right, and the kitchen is just the other way.”

With that, you turned and left. Shizuo stared dumbfounded at the wall. ‘ _What the hell is going on?’_ He thought to himself.

Shizuo got dressed and washed up in the bathroom. On his way to the kitchen he heard you two talking again.

“Aren’t you worried that I would put poison in the food?” Izaya teased, his voice sing-song as usual.

“You wouldn’t dare or else I’d stab you with a fork. That’s if Shizuo doesn’t get to you first.”

Izaya laughs, “You’re so cruel~ You seemed so innocent when I first met you, but you are secretly hiding a seductive horny demon, aren’t you?”

Shizuo hears a loud _smack_. Silence. Then maniacal laughter, belonging to Izaya of course.

“Now you’re hitting me with a spatula? I can’t wait until this escalates to my reward!” He said with a low, sweet, seductive voice.

Shizuo furrowed his brows and he covered his mouth to stop another disgusting noise from coming out. He was now near enough to be able to peek into the kitchen without being noticed.

Shizuo’s eyes widened. Izaya was there, in a pink apron, a frying pan with eggs in his one hand. He was looking teasingly at you, your face just as red as Shizuo’s was.

“Would you mind setting the table for me, Sweets?” You smacked his arm and he chuckled.

“Don’t talk like that when we have a visitor!” You hissed at him.

You opened the overhead cupboard to grab the plates as Izaya put the pan of cooked eggs on an oven mit.

“Why not? It’s fun to tease you with visitors! You get so… _flustered_.” This time he smacked your ass with his free hand, causing you to make a noise and almost drop the plates, if it weren’t for Izaya. He now had his one arm around your waist, his other hand reaching up and stopping the plates from falling.

By now Shizuo was shaking with disgust.

Due to you and Izaya’s position, his face was very close to yours, a large teasing grin plastered on his face. In return, you glared at him.

“Don’t give me that look, Love.” He said teasingly and pecked your lips with his own.

Your face became red again, and this time Shizuo didn’t cover his mouth on time, letting out a loud gagging noise.

You jumped and yelped, meanwhile Izaya just grinned in a way that said he knew Shizuo was there the whole time.

“Shizu-chan is such a dirty boy, watching the adults flirt secretly!”

“IZAAAAYYAAAAA!” Shizuo yelled, stomping into the kitchen.

You stomped in between the two and yelled, “Breakfast is SERVED!” You glared at both the boys, adding, “And if you make too much noise I’m sending the angry neighbours on the two of you!”

You had caught Shizuo off-guard again, since he was so used to the quiet, kind version of you.

“Y-yes!” He stuttered, eyes wide. Izaya simply glanced at you, used to all this by now.

Everyone ate in silence, and once they were all done Izaya sat back in his chair and patted his belly.

“Man, I sure did a good job cooking those eggs!” Izaya bragged happily.

“Yes, you did, thank you.” You responded curtly.

“My pleasure, dear~”

He stands up and grabs his empty plate to bring to the sink, chirping, “I’m going to work now, you clean up, okay?”

“Sure.”

You washed the dishes, and since Shizuo didn’t know what else to do he helped wash. He realized he has to get to work, but you tell him that Izaya had already called Tom last night, and Tom said for Shizuo to take the day off.

After staring off in thought, Shizuo realized that Izaya’s “going to work” simply meant working on his computer in the other room, so Shizuo still has to deal with him. He furrowed his brow at that thought.

Meanwhile, all you were thinking was: you survived breakfast. That's a good start.

But this was just the beginning of the day. Shizuo glanced at you as you washed the dishes and he dried. He could probably see the worried look on your face.

The sound of clacking keys on a keyboard can be heard from the other room as Izaya worked.

The air is thick with tension.

Man, you can't wait for this day to end.


End file.
